


Konečne

by venomPunk



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/M, jednorázovka, okrem iného, osamelý opilec Booker filozofuje
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomPunk/pseuds/venomPunk
Summary: Booker je sám, ale návštevník si k nemu napriek tomu cestu nájde.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Booker | Sebastien le Livre





	Konečne

_Či som vedel, že robím najhoršiu chybu v živote? Nezáležalo mi na tom. A pokiaľ ide o chyby– tú skutočne najväčšiu som urobil, keď som sa z Ruska vrátil rovno domov._

_Bol som hlupák. Visel som tri dni a tri noci na šibenici, dosť prefíkaný na to, aby som hral mŕtveho, kým vojsko odtiahne. Nie však dosť múdry na to, aby som sa vykašľal na svoj život. Omrzliny bolia. Hlad bolí. Míle a míle spustnutou krajinou bolia. Smrť nebolí – aspoň nie tá vlastná._

_Vrátil som domov – a sledoval, ako umierajú. Nemal som dosť odvahy odísť od nich. Zúfalo som lipol na poslednom kúsku lásky, ktorý mi boli schopní dať, vysal som ich ako nenásytná pijavica, kým im neostal len pocit zrady a úpadok, kým mi nevykričali do očí, že som sebecký. Mali pravdu – bol som sebecký. A ako sa ukázalo, to je vlastnosť, ktorej vás storočia len ťažko zbavia._

_Videl som ich, hneď tú prvú noc, s konopným povrazom okolo môjho krku. Videl som náklonnosť a lásku (Nicky, Joe), šialenstvo (Quynh) a nekonečný smútok a únavu (Andy). Priateľstvo. Cítil som sa rozpoltený medzi skutočným životom, ktorý mi dávno nepatril a niečím iným – niečím, čo ovládalo moje sny a napriek tomu sa to zdalo skutočné._

_Skúšal som sa zabiť, samozrejme. A nie raz. Kým ma našli, vedel som, ako chutí arzenik, aké je to vykrvácať v starej plechovej vani, aký je to pocit, keď vám srdce prebodne bajonet. Nakoniec som to prestal skúšať a snažil sa udržať v stave konštantnej opitosti. Len to mi dovoľovalo zabudnúť, rozptýliť moje myšlienky ako popol dávno mŕtvych príbuzných._

_Bolo samozrejme naivné myslieť si, že ak by som chcel, za tých sto rokov trestu na nich ani raz nenarazím. Vedel som o všetkých úkrytoch. Vedel som kontaktovať Copleyho. Ale chápem, čo malo to gesto znamenať. Rešpektoval som ich želanie nevidieť ma. Najviac ma to však mrzelo kvôli Andy – nie, že by ma to prekvapilo. Ja – syn šťasteny – mohol som čakať niečo iné, než skutočnosť, že Andyin život skončí práve vo chvíli, keď sa ja znovu (neúspešne) pokúsim ukončiť ten svoj?_

Opustená _villa_ v severnom Taliansku, koniec januára. Všade bielo, stromy ako mŕtve pahýle, poprašok snehu a všadeprítomná hmla. Vnútro obrovského domu je rovnako vymrznuté ako nádvorie, prístavky a zanedbaná záhrada. Rozpadá sa, ale ešte mu nedošlo, že jeho čas je dávno preč – príhodný príbytok pre niekoho ako ja, pomyslel som si trpko, keď som sem pred pár mesiacmi zavítal. Fresky zobrazujúce radostné barokové výjavy sú otrieskané, farby dávno stratili živosť. Mramor schodiska sa rozpadáva, železo hrdzavie. Na jeseň niekde neustále kvapkala voda, ale keď prišiel mráz, ustalo to. Konečne ticho.

Mojim príbytkom je jediná izba, ktorá snáď kedysi slúžila ako prepychový salón – vídal som také, za cisárstva sa ľudia vyžívali v čalúnení, poťahoch, živých kvetinách, opulentných večerách a hlbokomyseľných debatách...teraz tu bolo všetko zaprášené a mdlé. Spával som na posteli, ktorú som sem premiestnil z menej útulnej izby na konci chodby – drevo bolo prežraté od červotočov, ale matrac nestratil nič na pohodlnosti. Okrem toho som tu mal stôl pod oknom, stoličku a niekoľko hŕb kníh. Okenice som proti vetru utesnil handrami a kozub i komín boli funkčné, takže som zimou netrpel – drevo mi poskytol neďaleký les, ktorý bol kedysi parkom pre potechu a oddych niekdajšieho panstva. Pre potechu a oddych _terajšieho_ panstva slúžilo prevažne lacné talianske víno. Nemal som ani najmenší plán. Zakuklil som sa tu, dúfajúc, že to prejde. Márne nádeje.

V jedno biele predpoludnie, v nejaký bezmenný deň, prehrýzal som sa _El Cidom_ , keď som niečo začul. Bol to starý dom, okrem mňa tu bývalo kopec myší, netopierov a čohokoľvek, čo sa chcelo ukryť pred nepriazňou počasia. Mal som však celkom vycvičené uši, ak išlo o neželaných návštevníkov. Pomaly som zatvoril knihu a vzal zbraň – zatiaľ som ostal sedieť v kresle pred kozubom, nijako som nedal najavo, že som si niečo všimol. _Jediné dvere do tejto miestnosti vŕzgajú – ak sa chce o niečo pokúsiť, musí to spraviť rýchlo..._

Otvorili sa však celkom pokojne, pomaličky. Akoby sa ten za nimi hanbil do nich nahliadnuť.

*

„Vedel si, že to nevydrží,“ šepká, keď ju zvieram v náručí. Zvláštne, ako krehko teraz pôsobí – prepadávajú ma kacírske myšlienky, _teraz by som jej mohol zovrieť hrdlo a keby som vydržal dosť dlho, bol by to jej koniec._ Zvláštne však? Vždy som bol trochu vyšinutý. Namiesto toho len prikývnem, pohladím ju po vlasoch, krku, chrbte. Nemám pochybnosti, prečo je tu.

Mohol by som jej položiť otázku, prečo _teraz?_ Prečo po mne nesiahla v niektorú z tých nocí, keď hľadala útechu u cudzích ľudí, mužov i žien všetkých kontinentov, prečo ma nevyslobodila z tohto pekla, kým ešte mala pred sebou nejaký čas? _Prečo_ ma ide mučiť práve teraz? Všetky ´ _prečo_ ´ vyleteli von oknom, keď sa trochu odtiahla, líce sa kĺzalo po líci, kým sa jej pery nestretli s tými mojimi.

_Aha – zúfalstvo. To je ono. Vitaj na palube, drahá priateľka._

Rozopol som zips jej bundy, vyzliekol jej ju, stále ponorený do jej očí. Nasledoval jej sveter a tričko, potom moje zvršky.

Prejdem prstami po jazve na jej boku. Nepoviem ´prepáč´. Dobre vie, ako to ľutujem, inak by tu nebola. Ľútosť ma zaviedla do tohto pekla. A ona sem prišla za mnou.

Zovrie moju tvár vo svojich dlaniach – sú suché, drsné a chladia, rovnako ako večnosť. Oprie si svoje čelo o to moje, tak ako kedysi, priateľské gesto, znak spolunáležitosti.

Nasleduje bozk, naliehavý, dobyvačný, vkĺzne mi do úst a ja prudko vydýchnem nosom. Nepredstavoval som si to snáď, aspoň tisíc krát? Prišlo to, čo som si od toho sľuboval – sladké zabudnutie. Po prvý raz sa z mojej hlavy vyparil ten neustály pocit, ktorý ma hnal k sebadeštrukcii ako nejaký pradávny inštinkt – nie, teraz bol nahradený úplne iným pudom. Zohol som sa a zdvihol ju, aby ma mohla objať svojimi silnými stehnami, zovrieť medzi nimi moje boky, _rozdrviť ma_ ako orechovú škrupinu.

Posteľ zavŕzga, keď do nej padneme a z jej čela spadne vrstva prachu. Po prvý raz, čo si do nej líham necítim rozklad a pleseň, ale len med, korenie a _krv._ Neviem, či je moja alebo jej. Má od nej šmuhu na pere, všimnem si, keď sa na chvíľu odtrhnem, aby som jej mohol vyzliecť nohavice. Utriem ju prstami a túžim veriť, aspoň na chvíľu, že je všetko v poriadku, že sa jej to _zahojí,_ tak ako tisíc a milión krát predtým. Nevšíma si to, zbavuje ma posledných kúskov môjho oblečenia, napriek chladu cítim, ako mi dolu chrbtom steká pot. Trasiem sa a po dlhých rokoch v sebe konečne cítim _život._

Keď do nej vniknem, nepovie nič – len zavrie oči, zaborí tvár do môjho ramena a prsty do predlaktí a vydýchne. Rád by som si nahováral, že som začul svoje meno...nie prezývku, svoje _skutočné meno_. Chcel by som, aby to bolo inak, aby som sa dokázal ovládať, aby som jej predviedol, čo som sa naučil vo všetkých bordeloch od Paríža po Kyjev a ešte nestihol zabudnúť. Chcel by som ochutnať železitú chuť jej štiav, donútiť ju stonať, spracovať ju ako ten najjemnejší krém...ale to sú len moje jalové predstavy. Viem čo chce - aby som ju pretiahol. Nič viac.

Splním jej to želanie, napnem k tomu všetky sily, zvieram jej boky, keď sa zdvihnem na kolená a jej telo sa predo mnou rozprestiera ako ľadová planina. Vnikám do nej, je to surové, drsné – a ona vie, kedy sa blížim k vrcholu, otvorí oči a jediným plynulým pohybom sa ocitám na chrbte ja. Ilúzia nadvlády sa rozplýva – spomalí, mučí ma a páči sa jej to. Nemám jej to za zlé, mne tiež.

Keď sa jej pohyby stanú nepravidelnými a zakloní hlavu, odvážim sa zdvihnúť sa do sedu a objať ju okolo pása. Viem, že v tomto momente je slabá, neodtiahne sa, nechá ma zaboriť tvár do pokožky pod jej prsiami, teraz nádherne teplej. Náhle mi ju úplne jedno, či vyvrcholím, _toto_ je ten najkrajší pocit, keď si ma privinie, zhlboka dýcha, počujem jej srdce. Po chvíli, ktorá sa zdá ako storočie (a ja viem, o čom hovorím) sa odvážim zdvihnúť hlavu a pozrieť hore. Okolo úst jej pohráva úsmev. Cítim, ako sa jej svaly okolo mňa dolu zvierajú. Andy nikdy nenechala nikoho v štychu. Nie je ako ja – pomaly sa zdvihne a znovu klesne, tak pomaly, že sa to zdá ako pohyb ľadovca. Podarilo sa mi to – získať si od nej tú trochu nežnosti, aby som sa nezbláznil...trhá mi srdce, ale cítim, že žijem, zatiaľ čo ona pomaly umiera.

Kĺže sa hladko ako vták nad vodou. Môj pohľad sa rozostruje, útroby sa zvierajú, lipnem na nej očami, klesám do hlbín, do tmy a do prázdna.

Konečne.


End file.
